


Jamie (almost) Forgets

by terryreviews



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, I'm not entirely sure how to tag this, Light Angst, Season 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: This is set to when Jamie and Zoe were taken from the Doctor during the War Games. Zoe is made to forget, then Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Jamie (almost) Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely sure how to tag this because while the story has elements of light angst, the story ends with a beginning to what I've learned is called Season 6b. Please excuse flubs in my knowledge, I haven't watched the complete War Games yet, simply know how it ends through posts on tumblr/youtube/documentaries and some books, so I've cobbled together a rough story for when Jamie is about to get his memories erased.
> 
> Now, I intend to re-write this, make it more angsty and such, but I'm not usually one for angst so I kind of chickened out on this one. 
> 
> Please feel free to give me any feedback, it would be greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

He and Zoey were led down a hall of high ceilings and arches that resembled polished whale bones for their size and curve. With the silence and the guards that flanked them, it felt like they were being led into the belly of a great beastie.

The guards were meant to guide them to the craft to take them home but suspicion prickled at the back of his mind and he stood all the more close to Zoe.

They arrived in a circular room with a shiny black floor and several doorways with the type of doors that whooshed up automatically when approached.

A time lord in the center of the room held out his arms, a tight smile on his face, in greeting.

“Welcome Mr. McCrimmon and Ms. Heriot. We will be sending you home in just a moment. We have to do it in turns so we shall start with the young lady. If you will follow me.” His manner overly polite, formal, he made a sweeping gesture to a door across the way.

Zoe turned to him then and Jamie forced down the tremendous sadness that welled up, choking up in his throat. He’d said goodbye to his clan, to friends, and he always hoped it would get easier. When he mentioned it to the Doctor, after Victoria left, the other gripped his shoulder and said, “you may not believe it, but the fact that it doesn’t get easier is a good thing.”

Now, he would never see the Doctor again.

As he looked into Zoey’s eyes, he swallowed and said, “I guess this is it.”

“I suppose so,” Zoe replied with a flutter of eyelashes as she held back tears.

They moved into each other’s arms. It was a long, tight embrace with Zoe’s face hidden in Jamie’s chest.

From somewhere behind Zoe they heard and overly polite but impatient, “We’re ready for you.”

Jamie lifted his head, “Och! Give us a minute! You got all the time you want, we don’t!” The weight of everything finally settling on his shoulders and he didn’t appreciate being rushed.

Still, the moment was broke and Zoe withdrew. Without thought, Jamie kissed her cheek and did his best to smile as she waved at him and then, head held high, followed the impatient time lord through one of the doorways. With a whoosh, Jamie was alone.

The time lords had an air about them that spoke of superiority, to not bother them. While not easily intimidated, Jamie stood in the center of the room, silent, fidgeting. No one made eye contact with him.

Suddenly, the door Zoe had gone through opened.

“Not through...” one of the higher ranked time lords near Jamie started but Jamie pushed passed him as Zoe came back through the door. 

Maybe they changed their minds! Maybe he, Zoe and the Doctor were going to get to stay together.

“Zoey!” he was so happy. Until he noticed the strange, glazed eyed look on his friend’s face.

“Zoe?”

She blinked, “hello?” she asked, dreamily.

“Zoey,” he pointed at himself, “it’s...it’s me,” a sense of dread prickling his mind, “Jamie.”

“Jamie?” her voice airy, “I don’t know a Jamie.” she shook her head, “ you must have me confused with another Zoey. If you’ll excuse me.” She was quickly pulled by the arm by her handler (who avoided looking at the leader, chagrined) through a different door. Once again gone.

“Zoe! What’s wrong wtih ye? Zoe!”

The time lord that had tried to stop Zoe and her handler from entering the room turned to Jamie, holding his hands up placating.

“Calm yourself Mr. McCrimmon, she is well.”

“She wasn’t!” Jamie could hear the panic in his voice, shrill and confused, “she didn’t recognize me!”

Startled by his raised voice, the time lord took a moment to respond.

“I assure you she is well,” he made a gesture to someone behind Jamie and then indicated a spot on the wall, “look.”

A screen appeared on the wall and Jamie watched as a tree appeared among a cluster of other on the outskirts of a city. From which Zoe stepped out of. The tree disappeared, Zoe stood, dazed, blinking, before she shook her head sharply and made her way to the city gates.

“She is well. Returned to her home.”

Jamie whipped around, “there was something wrong! She didn’t recognize me!” he repeated.

The time lord said, “we put her mind at ease. She never would have been able to assimilate back into her normal life with the rather disturbed memories of the dangers the Doctor put you both through.” The leader tisked as the screen faded to black.

“Put her mind at ease?” It clicked and jamie felt his jaw drop, “you made her forget.” his blood ran cold, “you’re going to make me forget.” Choked, quiet, still brimming with shock and anger.

He tried to back away only to bump into one of the guards who grabbed his shoulders.

“Let me go!”‘

“Be at ease young man,” the leader’s patronizing tone all the more thick as he tried to defuse Jamie's righteous rage, “it won’t hurt. Don’t you miss your home? Your family?”

“Aye, of course I do but,”

“Then the _best_ thing for you is to be returned there and put these unpleasant memories away.”

The leader began heading towards the first door Zoey went through.

That’s when Jamie went wild. He managed to twist out of the one who was holding him’s grip and started to run.

He made it to the door he entered through but it did not open.

He turned around to find a group of time lords with wide, shifty eyes as if they hadn’t expected a fight.

Jamie would give them one. He couldn’t get to Zoe, but he would find the Doctor. They would escape.

“You can’t do this,” he held up his fist, preparing to layout anyone who approached.

“We have to. The Doctor’s meddling in the affairs of the universe...”

“Better than sitting around doing nothing!” Jamie yelled and surprised to find that this started the time lords and they paused in their advance.

“Look,” Jamie pressed his advantage, “you don’t understand. My life is better because of the Doctor. I can read, tell time, swim.” he let the memories wash over him, “I’ve seen incredible things and made friends.” He tried to push down his desperation to be understood, “you can’t,” he never felt so small and helpless, “you can’t take all that away.” He breathed, fist clenched, waiting for their answer.

The leader slowly said,

“Mr. McCrimmon,” so distant, so patronizing, “try to understand, this is for your own good.”

Jamie’s rage boiled over, “so it’s good to send me to my death is it? When the Doctor came, I was going to be hanged. That’s what you want to send me back to? Where is your heart!”

The leader, trying for wise authority but his anger at being questioned, being rebelled against, seeped through, “you were never meant to be here in the first place.”

“But I _am_ here! And you have no right to steal my memories and send me to my death and act as if I should be happy about it!”

The other time lords exchanged glances and looked to their leader for guidance.

“We won’t send you to your death. I assure you.” He made a gesture and the guards resumed their advance.

Jamie did the only thing he could. He pulled his dirk from its sheath. The Doctor had thought it pointless to fight, Jamie wouldn’t go down without one.

They paused, eyes on the blade, none willing to risk being the first one skewered by it.

“Mr. McCrimmon,” the leader started.

“Jamie! My name is Jamie!”

“Jamie,” he eyed the knife, “you have to understand that time is a complex...”

“Don’t care. I do. not. care. about any of the excuses you want to give me. I want to see the Doctor and we are going to get into the TARDIS and leave.”

“We can’t do that.”

“You can.” Jamie nodded to the door, “open it.”

“Mr...Jamie, be reasonable..”

“No. Open the door.” Jamie was done talking.

One of the guards approached, trying to take advantage of his divided attention. With the advantages of youth, strength and motivation, Jamie grabbed him and twisted him so that he was in front of him, arm behind his back, knife against his throat.

“Jamie!” 

He hadn’t even heard the door open behind him.

“Doctor!” 

“No questions, let him go and come with me. I’ll explain later.”

Jamie hesitated for a brief second before doing as asked. Taking the Doctor’s extended hand and running side by side with him as the door was locked behind them with some device the Doctor had.


End file.
